


Going Nowhere (Bughead)

by emmareadsalot



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty/Jughead - Freeform, F/M, Love, Mystery, SouthsideSerpents, bettycooper/jugheadjones - Freeform, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmareadsalot/pseuds/emmareadsalot
Summary: Betty, a girl curious about a family mystery wanders over to the Southside to try to get some answers.Jughead, a boy with barely any parents wonders what a pale pink wearing girl was doing on the Southside.They meet and Jughead soon realizes she's not some teacher's pet cheerleader; she's got a story and she's passionate.So they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my story. This is my first Bughead one, by the way. Just a note saying that my characters aren't bad people. For example, people like Tallboy, Chuck or anyone else who in the series did bad things are good in this particular story. A character is 'bad' only if I say that they are.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy the story!!

Betty Cooper lived on the Northside of a small town called Riverdale. 

Riverdale had many many mysteries. The most recent being Betty solving a murder mystery. One containing a father and son. 

Riverdale was split into two sections, North and South. The Northside was full of rich, privileged jocks and cheerleaders (but Betty never viewed herself as any of those things). The Southside was full of gangs and violence; the two gangs being the Southside Serpents and the Ghoulies. 

Betty always knew that her mom used to be a part of the Southside Serpents, so she wasn't scared of them. Growing up Betty knew her mom had Serpents over at their house quite a lot. Her mom's girl friends from high school were all Serpents, so Betty grew accustomed to accepting the Serpent lifestyle. 

A deep, dark secret that Betty keeps, though, is that one day, when she was about 13, she caught her mom making out with a Serpent. He was very tall and had long long hair. Betty hasn't ever told anyone. 

Betty's mother, Alice, was (happily on the outside, behind closed doors not so much) married to her dad, Hal. Betty had a sister named Polly, who they sent away to a farm after getting pregnant. Pregnant with a boy who was shot in the head by his own father. Yep, that was the kind of town Riverdale was. 

Aside from her home life, Betty had a small group of friends at school. Betty's neighbour, Archie, was Betty's best and oldest friend. She used to have a crush on him, a big one, but he never felt those feelings back to her. He was dating another member of their friend group, Veronica Lodge. She was, in all simplicity, a rich bitch from New York. Betty grew to accept and love the bitchiness, it's what made Veronica herself, and Veronica was always an amazing friend. Cheryl Blossom's brother was the boy who got shot in the head by their father and impregnated Betty's sister. She was complicated, but loyal, and surprisingly kind. Kevin Keller's dad was the sheriff of Riverdale. He was very openly gay and very wise. Kevin was the one everyone went to for advice. And so that was their main friend group. They obviously had other friends like Valerie and Josie who would help Archie with music, or Reggie and Chuck from the school's football team. 

Betty's life, to an outsider, was perfect. 

But Betty always hated that word. She knew there was a darkness inside her and she knew she did things sometimes that were dark. Betty's mother wasn't an all American perfect mother either. Alice Cooper was extremely overbearing. The two never got into fights and Alice was nice at the dinner and breakfast table. But the rules in that Cooper house made Betty feel imprisoned. She couldn't lock her door, she couldn't go out after 9:30, she couldn't go to the Southside. She understood that some rules were for her safety, but not being able to lock her door! That pushed Betty over the edge, she needed her privacy which was a word far out of Alice Cooper's dictionary. 

▫️

Betty woke up an hour and a half before school. She hated being late, no matter how much she wasn't this "perfect" girl people pin her out to be, she just hated being late. 

She got up and threw on classic Betty jeans and a pink pullover sweater. 

Downstairs, breakfast was being made by her mom. Breakfast at the Cooper house was always civil. 

"Hey mom," Betty said. 

"Good morning Betty, I trust you got a full nine hours sleep last night," her mom said. 

Betty's mom was so controlling down to how many hours a night she slept. "I did mom. What's for breakfast?" she asked in a respectful, perfect girl tone. 

"Eggs and bacon. Oh Betty, honey, don't forget about River Vixen practise later today," Alice said. 

"I've already got a gym bag packed," she assured her mother. 

After breakfast Betty set off to school. She drove her own car, bought with her own money. The car was a crappy old Jeep, but it did what it needed and got Betty from place to place. 

She was met with Kevin at the entrance at the school. 

"Ready for another boring, uneventful day at Riverdale High," Kevin asked. 

"Always," Betty replied. 

All in all, the day was boring, but that kept Betty on track. For her it was; wake up, go to school, cheer practice, Pops or a friends house, homework, dinner, Blue and Gold stuff. That was Betty Cooper in one sentence. Her days fit to that schedule in one way, shape or form. 

When she got home, though, she overheard a conversation between her mom and dad. 

"Hal, you have no right or say in this. Betty isn't even your blood. Nor is Polly. We both know that, so don't even try to take my kids to California with you," Alice quietly yelled. 

So her dad wasn't her dad. 

Betty's uneventful day just got a major plot twist.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Betty, like usual got ready for school and ate breakfast with her parents.

She drove to school and was dying to tell her friends about her family secret. She had to wait until lunch, though, to have the most time possible to explain.

When lunch comes around, Betty is first at the table, waiting to share her news. Once everyone is sat down, she interrupts their conversation.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Betty starts.

"What is it," Archie asked. Even though they didn't like each other romantically, they still cared about each other.

"Well, it's a little shocking and scary," Betty continued.

"Well go on," Kevin pushed.

"So when I came home last night, I caught my parents in another argument. I couldn't get all the details, all I got was my mom telling my dad that Polly and I aren't his blood," Betty said.

"Oh my God Betty! So your dad isn't your real dad," Veronica exclaimed.

"No, he isn't. So then I did some digging and in my mom's room was a box with a Serpent patch on it. I looked through it and found a bunch of young Mama Coop with some Serpent called Tallboy," Betty said, leaving out the fact that she caught her mom and Tallboy making out one year.

"What's with the Specifics. It's not like your going to meet him. Are you," Cheryl asked.

"Well I was thinking about it. And I mean what's so wrong with popping over to the Southside to ask a simple question," Betty said.

"Well Betts, it's not exactly a simple question," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I mean that's crazy," Veronica added.

"You know what, you guys are right. I should just leave it alone," Betty said, but didn't mean a word she said.

▫️

Betty Cooper made the decision to go to the Southside to get some answers. Betty may be small, but she's extremely strong willed and persistent.

Betty knows from small bits of conversation from her mom that the Whyte Wyrm is the place where all the Serpents hang out.

Betty headed over to the Wyrm in search of answers and a specific Serpent named Tallboy.

When she entered the bar, she got so many stares. People do recognize her, though.

"Alice?" someone asked. He had a rough look to him.

"I'm her daughter, Betty," she said.

"Well I'm FP, I knew your mom in high school. Why are you here kid," he asked.

"I'm looking for someone named Tallboy," she said.

Someone else must of heard that because a few seconds later Tallboy was retrieved from the back of the bar.

"Betty Cooper," he said.

"You know who I am," she asked.

"Of course I do. But I don't know why you're here," he said.

"Can we maybe talk outside or something," she asked.

"Sure thing, kid," he said.

They both head outside the bar and Betty couldn't help notice a boy about her age smoking but minding his own business.

"So this is going to sound insane and this might be a stretch, but I'm just going to go for it," she started.

"Shoot," he replied.

"Okay so in all simplicity: I think you might be my dad," she said and immediately threw her head in her hands in embarrassment.

"Kid, what makes you think that," he asked. His tone wasn't hateful, it was curious.

"To make a long story short: I walked in on my parents arguing and my mom told my dad that he wasn't even mine or my sister's blood. So then I remember that one time I walked in on my mom making out with someone who was clearly not my dad and the Serpent jacket left in the kitchen. So then I looked through my mom's memory box and it featured you a lot. So here I am," Betty said. She was nervous, but kept a straight face.

"I really don't know what to say. Alice and I haven't talked in years. How old are you," he asked.

"16. I'm seventeen next month though," she said.

"So there is no denying that your mom and I fooled around a little back then. And I know that your mom and dad weren't together 16 or 17 years ago," Tallboy said.

"Wow. That was a lot," Betty said.

"I know kid. Now listen, I've got some Serpent business to take care of. But come back, soon," he said and headed back inside.

Betty was feeling overwhelmed at the fact that her parents didn't know each other the year she was born. She grew more conscious of the Serpent boy she saw when she came outside with Tallboy.

He decided to go over and talk to her.

"Damn, you've got daddy issues too," he started.

"Yeah, I don't exactly know who mine is," she said.

"Well I know very well that my dad's a screw up," he said.

"Well, I guess everyone has family issues. But they're always different," Betty said.

"That's a fact. I don't think I have a single friend who has a stable mom and dad," he said.

"Wow, that's crazy," Betty said. Just as she said that her phone buzzed.

"Tallboy said to come back. I'll see you around but I have to go," she said as she checked her phone. It was Archie asking where she was and if she wanted to hang out.

"I'm Jughead, by the way," he introduced.

"I'm Betty. It was nice to meet you," she said politely as usual and headed off

As she walked away, all Jughead could focus on was her. He knew he wanted to know Betty and he knew he wanted her to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead Jones lived on the Southside of Riverdale.

He lived in a small trailer occupied by himself. His dad was there sometimes, yes, but never was he a real father figure. Jughead's mom and sister, Jellybean, left when he was younger. Jughead could never quite wrap his head around why his mom took his sister and not him. He learnt that he shouldn't let it get to him though.

Jughead always knew how to fend for himself, he knew how to cook and clean and never had any help learning. Something that helped his independence, though, was the fact that he was a member of a gang. He was a Southside Serpent.

Jughead had a small friend group himself. Fangs Fogarty was also a member of the Serpents, he was a very good guy, but very misunderstood. Sweet Pea was another loyal Serpent. He loved being a Serpent and he loved his friends, but wouldn't ever dare show that he had a soft side. Toni Topaz was the girl of the group. She was bisexual and showed it off every day. Toni was the girl to watch out for, yet also an extremely good friend.

Jughead was content with his crap life. To an outsider, he might seem damaged, and while he was, he was fixable. All he needed was some good friends and good food.

▫️

Jughead hated that Betty was on his mind. He didn't know her at all, but she was just so pretty.

Also, she was more than a privileged Northsider, she had baggage and she had family issues. Sure, she probably lived in a nice house, but Jughead couldn't help but wonder what went on behind closed doors at her house.

After Betty left the Whyte Wyrm, Jughead went inside to talk to his friends about the cute blonde. He heard multiple conversations about Betty and someone named Alice who he heard Tallboy mention too. That must be her mom.

He walked over to a table that his friends were sat at.

"What's with the Northsider," Jughead asked even though he heard the entire conversation and knew why she was there. He just wanted to play it cool.

"Absolutely no idea, I only heard that she asked for Tallboy," Toni said. She generally knew more about the gossip that was going on than the rest of the boys.

"Damn, she was kinda hot. In a tiny, innocent way," Sweet Pea said.

"Shut up Sweet," Jughead said.

"Ooh, did you see her though," Sweet Pea asked.

"Yeah a little," Jughead said.

"Oof, Jug you kinda just defended her. I'll respect if you have dibs man," Sweet Pea said.

"You guys are animals," Toni said.

"Sweets I don't have dibs on a girl I probably won't ever see again. Toni's right we shouldn't be animals," Jughead said calmly.

"Jughead Jones since when do you respect women," Fangs asked, shocked.

"Since always," he defended.

"Yeah right," Toni said.

"Okay let's not talk about this anymore. How did you guys do on the math test," Jughead asked.

"I failed so hard," Fangs said.

They continued to talk like normal teenagers would about school and Toni's girl drama. They were Serpents but they were also teenagers, and they always reminded themselves that they had to talk about school once in a while rather than the latest drug deal.

As they talked, Jughead couldn't help but let his mind wonder to the possibly only 30 second conversation with the beautiful girl from the Northside.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty was ready.

About four days had passed since she stopped by the Southside. All that was running through her mind was the conversation with Tallboy, and surprisingly, the short conversation with a mysterious boy named Jughead.

She couldn't help but wonder about him and who he was. What was his home life like? Why was his name Jughead? What did he mean about his dad? So many questions that she shouldn't have been asking. She needed to focus on her dad. Whoever that was.

It was lunch at school and Betty was desperate to tell someone about what she had been dealing with over the past few days.

She knew her best option was to talk to Kevin. Telling Archie, Veronica or Cheryl would be too much of a big deal and they would definitely freak out. Kevin, on the other hand was always supportive.

Betty saw Kevin from across the hall and called him down. "Hey Kevin! I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it Betts," he responded.

She guided him outside the building to a spot outside where they were more alone.

"Okay, so remember everything I told you about my dad and the Southside a few days ago," Betty said.

"Yeah of course," Kevin responded.

"Well I said I wouldn't go over there, but I kinda did," she admitted.

"Knowing how Nancy Drew you are I should have known you weren't going to let that go," Kevin said.

"I know. It was kind of stupid but I had to do it. And you know what I found out," Betty asked.

"What."

"Well the man I talked to admitted to fooling around with my mom the year I was born. And he said my mom didn't know my dad back then. He didn't know anything for sure but he gave me some pretty leading clues," she said.

"Betty that's insane! I can't believe you actually did that. So what are you gonna do now?" Kevin asked.

"He said to come back soon, so I'm thinking I want to go back," Betty said.

"I would try to convince you not to go but that would be impossible," Kevin told her.

"I also have been trying to keep something out of my head, and I know that I shouldn't be thinking about this knowing what I know about my mom and family and possibly dad," Betty started.

"Well what is it," Kevin asked. He was never one to push for gossip, he let people tell what they wanted to tell. Which is why Betty went to him to talk.

"Well, I talked to a Serpent boy. It sounds stupid and we only talked for about 30 seconds, but I can't get him out of my brain," Betty admitted.

"Oh my God, does Mrs. "I'm not dating till I'm 30" have a crush," Kevin teased.

"No it's not. Well I don't know. I just talked to a boy and can't get him out of my head. It's really stupid, I know," Betty said.

"It's not stupid, Betty, it's teenage," Kevin said. And with that he said he had to go and hoped that Betty would live a little and go for a Serpent.

Betty was left to think. The serpent boy, Jughead, was second on her mind right now. She needed to talk more with Tallboy and ask questions about her mom. She knew, she could feel that Tallboy was her real dad.

▫️

Betty, once again, headed to the Southside.

She entered the Whyte Wyrm and got even more stares than last time because this was her second time, and that rarely happened.

Tallboy had been on watch for her all week so that when she came in she wouldn't have to weave her way through judgmental Serpents.

He immediately noticed Betty and took her to a more quiet spot in the bar. Betty couldn't help but notice Jughead at a table with three other Serpens.

"You're back kid. I was questioning if you had the guts," he joked.

"Come on, have you met my mother, craziness runs in the family," Betty laughed.

"Your mother didn't always use to be crazy. She used to be fun and this might be weird to tell you but sexy and flirty," Tallboy said and it looked as though he was looking back.

"Ew, I did not need to know that," Betty said with a gross look on her face. She couldn't imagine her mom flirting in a million years.

"Your mom was a lot like you. Persistent and strong, but seemed young and small," he said.

"My mom never talks about her days as a Serpent," Betty said. "I wish I knew stuff about her."

"Boy, kid do I have stories," Tallboy said. He launched into wild stories of a younger Alice and Betty couldn't believe what he was saying. Her mom: fun. She couldn't believe it. Betty's life was constantly being nagged at. Once her mom almost threatened to take the lock off Betty's door after she accidentally slept with it locked.

Betty loved connecting with the man the hoped and thought was her dad. She would only know for sure if she asked her mom, which she probably wouldn't do for a very long time. But hearing these stories really made Betty's heart warm. Her mom was wild and a teenager. Her mom was a real Southside Serpent. From Tallboy's stories she seemed to love the life. Betty couldn't understand why Alice needed to move to the Northside.

After about 15 or 20 minutes of laughing and storytelling from Tallboy about Alice, Toni Topaz went over to see what was going on.

Before that move; Toni, Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea were all talking about the Northsider. Jughead pretended to never have met Betty and talked about her acting just as confused as the other Serpents. Toni loved to know what was going on, so she decided to find out.

"Hi, I'm Toni," she introduced.

"Betty. It's nice to meet you," Betty said. No matter the situation, Betty was always polite.

"So, I couldn't help but notice that this is the second time you've been here. And the second time you've talked to Tallboy," Toni said. It was abrupt, and sudden, but Toni wasn't one for small talk.

"Leave this alone, kid," Tallboy said. "Betty's mom was a Serpent and an old friend of mine. Betty just wants to know a little bit more about her mom."

"Oh, so do you live on the Southside?" Toni questioned.

"No, actually, my mom moved to the Northside after I was born," Betty said.

"So your dad was also a Serpent," Toni asked.

"Well my mom met my 'dad' after I was born, but I actually don't exactly know who my dad is," Betty said with a straight face. She wasn't one to start drama or a scene, so she was answering the questions politely.

"Oh, that's cool," Toni said.

"Listen kid, why don't you go sit, meet the rest of Toni's friends," Tallboy suggested.

"Oh I wouldn't want to intru-" Betty was cut off.

"It's honestly no big deal. Come say hi," Toni pushed. Betty couldn't help but think about Kevin and how opposite the two were. "Come on."

"Oh alright," Betty said.

She was guided to a table and there he was. Jughead. She didn't know much about him except for the things said in their few second talk.

"Betty, this is Fangs, Jughead, and Sweet Pea," Toni introduced.

"Wow, you guys have really interesting names," she said. She wasn't meaning to be rude but the Serpents really had some interesting name choices.

"Yeah, we take pride in it," Fangs said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Jughead said. Betty figured he thought it would be cool to pretend like this was the first time they met, so she went along with it.

"You too," she said. "Well, I mean I really wasn't planning on staying long, I should really get going." Betty felt quite awkward and really didn't know how to handle the situation.

"That's cool, we might see you around, maybe at Pop's sometime," Toni suggested.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Betty responded.

Betty got up and left and headed out the parking lot.

About 10 seconds after Betty got up, Jughead decided that he wanted to talk to her. He waited a little to play it cool to his friends but told them he was going to get a drink and maybe talk to his dad. They didn't think twice as Jughead often did just that.

"Hey, wait up," Jughead called.

Betty turned around, surprised. "Me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see how it went. With Tallboy and everything. Last time you were here . . ." Jughead trailed off.

Betty walked a little closer to him, feeling her attraction for him.

"Yeah, I mean today Tallboy was just telling me stories about my mom that I never thought were possible. Apparently my mom used to flirt a lot. I thought she was like girl Hitler. No offense to her though," Betty said.

"Why are you always so respectful," Jughead asked.

"What?"

"That thing you said about your mom was funny. Then you added a 'no offense'. No one's around," Jughead said.

"Well I don't know, I just don't like being mean," Betty said.

"Wow, you are much to nice to be seen on this side of the tracks," Jughead said.

"Hey, I could have a dark, wild side," Betty defended.

"Oh really. Name the most rule breaking thing you've ever done," Jughead challenged.

"Once, I handed in what was meant to be a 2,000 word essay in that only had 1,616 words. See, I can be daring," Betty said and folded her arms while putting a challenging look on her face.

"Wow, 400 words under word count, that's the worst thing you can think of," Jughead said, shocked.

"Well there was this time that I asked to go to the bathroom when I really just went to talk to my friend Veronica," Betty said defensively.

"Wow sooo bad," Jughead teased.

"I know, I'm really boring," Betty said in defeat.

"Well, I hope to see you again to change that," Jughead said. And couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. He almost asked a girl to hang out with him. Almost. Jughead never did that.

"Yeah, I almost religiously go to Pop's after school on Thursdays," Betty said. She also couldn't believe that she was almost asking a boy to meet her somewhere. Almost.

She almost wished that she could kiss him right then and there.

"I'll see ya round, Betts," Jughead said as he walked back inside.

She couldn't believe how the nickname rolled off his tongue and she found herself wanting to see him a lot more.


	5. Chapter 5

Betty started to get quite mad at herself. All she could think about was Jughead. Her mind went; Jughead, Thursday, Pop's, Jughead, Thursday, Pop's. It was currently Tuesday and she really couldn't wait to see if Jughead would show up to Pop's.

She knew she should be focusing on things like figuring out how she should tell her mom about what she knew. But all she could think about was Jughead.

She knew, logically, that Jughead probably had a girlfriend or a shot with any girl he wanted, so she shouldn't have been thinking of him. But she just couldn't stop.

Betty was sitting in the middle of English class and was counting down the moments until the bell had rung. Once it did she stormed out. She decided that she would tell more than Kevin about what she's been up to over the past few days. She had barely talked to Archie for the past few days and wanted to fill him in, along with Veronica and Cheryl.

At the lunch table, Betty waited a few minutes into conversation before saying anything to her friends. After Archie finished talking about a new song, conversation seemed to die down, so Betty thought that this would be a perfect time to talk.

"Hey, guys, so remember a few days ago I was telling you guys about my whole dad situation thing," Betty said.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to go to the Southside. I know you Betty, did you go?" Veronica asked.

Betty looked a little guilty. "Yeah, I did. And I don't regret it. I found out such cool stuff about the person my mom used to be and I found out that when Polly and I were born, my mom was still living on the Southside and didn't know my dad."

"Wow, Betty, that's crazy," Archie said. "Are you okay?" Archie was always considerate of other people's feelings which is why Betty used to like him. Knowing the affect Jughead had on her when they barely knew each other, Betty knew she must have mistaken friendly feelings for romantic feelings.

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in at first but I'm all good. This is actually kind of exciting," Betty said.

"Oh Betty, so do you think you've found your actual real dad?" Cheryl asked.

"Well I think. Everything about what he said seems accurate and he practically almost confirmed. But no one can no anything unless you go right to the birth giver: Alice Cooper, which I am much to scared to do," Betty said.

"Betty, as we all know, I'm the best at getting mothers to listen. Ask me for help any time," Cheryl said. Betty knew she needed help to ask her mom, but she wasn't ready to drench herself with blood or set the house on fire.

"Thanks, Cheryl," Betty responded politely.

"So I mean, are you going to go back," Archie asked.

"Well, to be completely honest; I've been twice. And the first time he went he said 'come back, kid' but when I went again he didn't say that," Betty said. She never actually thought if she would ever see Tallboy again. She knew she would likely run into him, possibly at Pop's, but she wasn't told to go back to the bar or anything.

"Well I think this is all great. I'm always down for a mystery," Veronica said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to make the best out of it," Betty said.

And she meant it. Talking to her friends made her realise that this situation isn't bad, it's just something to investigate and something to embrace. She was excited to know that her dad was most likely a Southside Serpent. Tallboy was a cool man, he wore leather, rode a bike and had long hair. Betty was going to make the best of anything that came her way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 'lil Betty 'n Jughead bonding time.

It was Thursday. Betty always went to Pop's after school on Thursday. A few days ago, she almost invited Jughead to come to Pop's. Betty didn't know much about how to flirt, but she hoped that her tiny effort would work.

It was last period and Betty was in science class. Betty was generally smart at English and writing, but her math and science could have used some work. Because her mom was Alice Cooper, though, the minimum grade expected was a B.

In the middle of Betty listening to the teacher talking about atoms, the bell rang.

Every Thursday, Betty went to Pop's because her mom was always writing for the register until late at night so Betty knew she could do whatever she wanted or be wherever.

Pop Tate knew Alice throughout the years, and because he was just so nice, always made sure Betty was okay. Pop seemed to know everyone and everyone's regular order, which Betty found very impressive.

When Betty arrived at Pop's, he greeted her as she stepped into a booth. Betty always sat at the same booth and she made sure it was close to the countertop which Pop stood behind.

"Your regular, Betty," Pop asked.

"Yeah, always," Betty responded.

Betty always started her homework then, so she took out her bag and took out some homework. Pop soon came back with a plate of fries and a strawberry milkshake.

Betty logically knew there was no use in waiting up for Jughead. So she didn't look up when the door opened.

"Jughead Jones, what makes you come in on a Thursday. I don't think I've ever seen you here if not on Monday, Friday or Saturday," Pop said in astonishment. Pop's customers were very 'small town' folks and stuck to a schedule.

"Well, Pop, lets just say I came in looking for someone," Jughead responded. Betty obviously knew that Jughead had came in after Pop started talking. For some reason Betty made a mental note that his last name was Jones.

Betty wasn't surprised when Jughead went to sit across from her in the booth she was in. Before saying hello, he went for Betty's fries.

"Don't even think about that," Betty said. She then looked up.

"Damn, someone's fierce," Jughead said.

"I just like my fries," Betty responded.

"So why homework," Jughead asked.

"What," Betty always did homework and hated the feeling of not completing school work.

"No one I know has done homework in years," Jughead said.

"What?! Do you not get in trouble," Betty asked.

"Well yeah, but who cares. Also by now our teachers know that we don't do homework so they've stopped giving it to us," Jughead said.

"Homework is essential, though. Without it we wouldn't learn about work in our future," Betty said, which she meant.

"I don't think I'm going to be having to do a lot of overtime work at my future job," Jughead said. 

"Which will most likely be what?" Betty asked. A remark about being a full time Serpent almost slipped out of her tongue.

"Not sure. I'll possibly work at Starbucks, maybe the post office," Jughead said.

"I've known you for about five days and I've only talked to you accumulatively for about five minutes but I cannot see you as a barista," Betty said in amusement. "I can picture you trying to make a coffee but getting confused and spilling something," she said with a laugh.

"Hey I think I would make an excellent barista," Jughead defended teasingly. 

"In what dimension," Betty said, joking.

"Wow Betty, I didn't think you had it in you to make a nice insult. Very well done," Jughead said, smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry," Betty said genuinely. "I hate being mean. It just gives me a terrible feeling in my stomach."

"You are much too nice for me to be hanging around. Are you seriously this nice," Jughead said.

"Yeah, and it sucks because I'm so boring and no one cool ever wants to hang out with and I'm like the mom and designated driver of the group," Betty said which was very true. Betty was always the responsible one telling her friends when to stop or reminding them of things.

"Come on, there has got to be some wild crazy fun side somewhere in there," Jughead said.

"Nope, if I wrote a documentary about my self it would start: 'hi, I'm Betty Cooper and this documentary will be shorter than most because I don't have anything interesting to tell you about," Betty said.

"Oh come on. You've got your whole epic crazy dad story," Jughead pointed out.

"Which didn't exist two weeks ago," Betty reminded.

"Okay well you have to do something. Cheerleader? Math nerd? Writer? Science wiz? Music genius? Artit? There has so be something," Jughead said.

"Well, I like to write, I'm trying to reopen our school newspaper but I don't exactly have other volunteers with me," Betty said.

"Writing, we can work with that," Jughead said as he pondered and looked into the window.

"Work with that?" Betty questioned.

"Betty Cooper, I am a person who desires three things; food, fun and danger. I'm sure we can accomplish all three through writing," Jughead said.

"We can accomplish food through writing?" Betty questioned again.

"Yes, very loose guidelines. Write me something about food, something that will win food as a prize, something written with a pen with pictures of food. Anything," Jughead said.

"You want me to write you something," Betty asked with a smile.

"By next Thursday. Consider me your teacher. Teacher of danger, fun and how to lead a non-boring life," Jughead said. And with that he took a French Fry and Betty's heart couldn't stop fluttering.

She hoped Jughead would eventually turn into more than just a teacher, but girls dream and her logic told her that that was a ridiculous thought, so she pushed it away and started thinking how she could write about food. Betty Cooper's life was changing by knowing Jughead Jones, regardless of it was romantic it not.


	7. Chapter 7

"Betty, Cheryl, Archie, Kev!!!!" Veronica came bursting into the student lounge. "I. Have. News."

"What is is Ronnie," Archie asked.

"Southside High is closing!" she exclaimed.

"So what does that have to do with us," Cheryl asked, focused on her phone.

"The Southside High kids are coming here," she said.

"What!" Kevin exclaimed. "How do you even know that?"

"Do you know who my dad is?! I know everything," Veronica said. She seemed out of breath which suggests that she ran over to deliver the news.

Betty's mind immediately flashes to Jughead. She and him would most likely be going to school together. "That's actually cool, I mean people from the Southside are still people, you know," she said.

"Whatever, Betty. Stop being such a good girl. Southside is trash," Cheryl.

"No they're not. I've met them, my mom used to be one of them," Betty reminded.

"And she was smart enough to get out of there," Cheryl said. Betty knew there was no point arguing because she knew that someone from the Southside was involved in the murder of Jason.

"The point is, daddy says we have to make them feel welcome, so when they come next week, we have to welcome them with open arms," Veronica said.

"I wonder why their school closed," Kevin wondered. With his dad being the sheriff, he was always wondering and asking questions.

"Actually, I'm really not sure," Veronica said.

"Hm, so do you know exactly when they're coming?" Archie asked.

Just as Veronica was about to respond, principal Wetherby came onto the loud speaker and gave the announcement.

From his announcement, they gathered that the Southside students would be joining them the following Monday. It was Friday, which meant they only had the weekend to take in the news and prepare.

Betty, wasn't scared like some of the faces in the student lounge were. She knew that the Serpents weren't dangerous, let alone Southsiders who weren't even Serpents.

"Well, I'm fine with it. And I'm scared of everything," Betty said.

Archie smiled and let out a laugh. "Betty's right, they're just people. And Cheryl, no one's forcing you to talk to them," Archie said.

"Fine, and Archie, you bet I won't be associating with them," Cheryl said. Betty considered Cheryl her statement piece when they showed up together to something. Cheryl always made a statement and it stuck.

"Anyways, lets talk about the football team. Reggie Mantle is a babe," Veronica was always one to change the subject.

They continued to talk about boys and Archie was forced to give them insider information seeing as he was on the football team.

▫️

When Monday rolled around, Riverdale High was ready for what was to come. At precisely 8:00, leather clad kids came into the school.

Veronica was standing behind a table to greet them and help them with signing up for things that they might want to do. Everyone was silent for a few seconds until Cheryl, from the top of the stairs, made an announcement.

"Southsiders, I am your queen, respect me and your time at this school won't be so bad," she said, her deep red lips moving with her words.

"Calm down, princess. We leave you alone, you leave us alone," Toni said.

Cheryl looked shocked. "Did you just dare try negotiate with me."

"Cheryl, she's right. Like Archie said yesterday, absolutely no one is forcing you to talk to them, so I suggest you don't," Betty intervened. She was always one to break drama up before it could get bad.

"Thanks, Betty," Fangs said. He made a point to have known her name.

"Betty, you know them?!" Cheryl asked, shocked.

"Yes Cheryl, it's no big deal. Now please go to math," Betty said.

Cheryl scoffed and walked away.

"I'm sorry about her, most of the Northside doesn't think like she does, by the way," Betty said to them.

"Damn Cooper, you said you were boring. You totally just shut that bitch down!" Jughead said.

"Well, Jones, like I said, I can be exciting," she said and adjusted her ponytail.

Principal Weatherby came in and greeted the Southsiders. Betty was in charge of giving a tour, as was Ethel, Kevin, Trev, and Valerie. Principal Wetherby split them into groups and in Betty's was Toni, Jughead and four other Southsiders she didn't know.

Betty started her tour of the first floor of the building, pointing out different classrooms. She pointed out the blue and gold room and mentioned that this is where she spent a lot of her free time. Jughead made a mental note of that fact.

Betty took them all around campus, hopefully doing a good job of familiarizing them with the school. As they walked, she accepted questions and told them all to avoid Cheryl and all other people that they meet who act like her.

As they concluded the tour, Betty took each of them to their first class because all of them had different first classes. Jughead's first class was the farthest away, so after Betty showed Toni her class, Jughead and her were walking alone.

"So this is where you spent most of your days," Jughead said, gesturing to the long hallway.

"Yep," she said, popping the p.

"Well this place sucks, there's no life to it," Jughead said.

"There's life to it," Betty defended. "You just have to look really hard."

"Damn, I seriously don't want to be here right now," Jughead said.

"Then don't. Here, I was excused from my first class because of the tours, and I always go to the blue and gold room," Betty offered.

"I like how you think," Jughead said, and offered a smile.

Betty walked them to the Blue and Gold room and took a seat by a computer.

"So you said you're trying to re open the newspaper?" Jughead asked.

"Yeah, I have one other person helping me, Ethel, but I need at least two more people to help," Betty told him.

"Well, I mean Toni's going to hate me for telling you, but she can write. I may force her to help," Jughead said.

"Would you! Oh Jug that would be awesome and then I could try get Trev and then the Blue and Gold!" Betty said excitedly.

"Wow, this really means a lot to you, doesn't it," Jughead said.

"Yeah, I just love writing. It just gets my mind off stuff. People think writing is always just creative writing, but just choosing a topic and just siting and writing, it's the best feeling in the world. I could write about... I don't know a parking lot, and I could just get lost," Betty said. "Sorry, I'm a rambler," she added.

"You're cute when you ramble," Jughead didn't even try to hide it and he smirked when Betty blushed. "Yeah, but I get it. After my mom left, I started writing too. It helps," he admitted. He had never really told anyone about his writing before.

"You write?" Betty asked.

"I guess. It's not great, definitely not school newspaper worthy," Jughead said.

"Come on, can I read something," she asked.

"Hey, wait you know what I just remembered, you told me you'd right me a piece on food," Jughead said.

"Oh yeah, I actually did that," Betty said.

"What?! I can barely do homework let alone a writing piece a stranger asked you to go," he said.

"Like I said, I like to write," Betty said. She pulled two pieces of paper out of her bag and passed them to Jughead.

As he was reading, he made facial expressions that showed he was very interested at the piece. "Holy shit, Cooper. That was riveting," he said in amazement. "Who knew an article about a school cafeteria could be so interesting."

Betty laughed, "hey I let you read something, now let me read something."

"Fine, okay." Jughead pulled his laptop out of his bag and opened a document of what looked like a novel to Betty. "I tried to write a book," he admitted.

"A book, about what!" Betty asked excitedly.

"Jason Blossom."

"Wow, okay I'm reading," Betty said and directed her attention to the screen.

After about five minutes Jughead intervened, "Okay, that's enough."

"Come on, can I finish it," Betty asked.

"Nope."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Betty pouted, "please."

"Fine," Jughead caved.

"Yay," Betty said and continued reading.

When she was done reading what he had of his novel, Betty looked up, shocked. "Jug, that was crazy amazing!"

"It's not much," Jughead said. He never really thought much of his work and always just did it to calm his nerves.

"No, Jug, this isn't time for some self deprecating comment. I haven't sworn yet this year, but let me make my debut by saying that that shit was fucking amazing," Betty said.

"Damn, I must know I'm good when a good girl can swear about it," Jughead said with a smirk.

"I mean that was truly actually riveting," Betty said.

"Shut up, Cooper. Let's talk about your food piece," Jughead teased. 

"Hey, it was a good piece," Betty defended. 

"It really was," Jughead said. "Writing is just really fucking awesome isn't it."

"I wouldn't use that exact phrasing, but yes, yes it is," Betty said and smiled.

"Hey, I know what you should do next," Jughead said.

"What?" Betty asked.

"Swear. In public," he said and put on a challenging look.

"Oh my God, no! I could barely swear in front of just you," Betty said. 

"Oh please, swearing is fun," Jughead said. 

"No its not!" Betty said. 

"Hey, I won't make you swear in public if you list all the swear words you know to me right here right now," Jughead said. 

"Fine. Okay so there's stupid, ass, damn," Betty was cut off by Jughead. 

"Betts, those aren't swear words. Come at me, hard," he said, so Betty tried again. 

"Ass, shit, fuck!" Betty exclaimed. The second she said them she covered her mouth and hid her face in her hands. 

Jughead walked over and took her hands down, "that was freeing right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Betty said, extremely aware that their hands were still touching. 

"Stick with me and you'll feel that more often," he whispered into her ear. Betty was overwhelmed with butterflied in her stomach and her face going very red. 

The bell then rang, signaling that it was time for second period, and they separated to go to class. Betty walked Jughead to his class and they said bye to each other at the door. 

Betty couldn't get him out of her head for hours and hours that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise Bughead coming soon!!

The week had gone smoothly and Betty was grateful that it was finally the weekend.

"I'm so excited to just chill all weekend. This week has been hectic," Veronica said, voicing Betty's thoughts.

The entire week consisted of Southsiders pulling pranks and Northsiders answering questions about room numbers and directions.  
Betty noticed that Archie and Jughead had been becoming friends, which was nice. But because of Cheryl's anger towards the Serpents, Jughead didn't sit with them at lunch. Betty didn't expect him to, either. It wasn't like he had come alone, he had his Serpent friends to sit with.

Betty noticed Jughead looking at her a few times that week, but they didn't really get a chance to talk a lot.

▫️

Betty was relieved that it was finally Saturday and that she could just relax all day. Betty's mom made sure that she took part in many outside of school activities, but Saturday and Sunday were her complete and total relax days.

Betty lives right next door to Archie, whose bedroom window faced hers. Betty and Archie often waved at each other and whenever they would have text conversations, they would face the window and watch each other's facial expressions.

Betty, was surprised to turn to the window and see Jughead Jones standing in Archie's bedroom. She wondered why Jughead was there. She noticed that they were becoming friends over the past week, but she was sure that they weren't close enough for him to be hanging out at Archie's house.

Betty opened her window and got Archie's attention. Archie noticed and opened his window.

"Hey," she called out.

"Hey, what's up," he yelled back at her.

"Nothing much, I just noticed Jughead through the window and wondered when you two became friends," Betty said.

"Before this week, Jughead and I actually knew each other because did dad worked at my dad's construction company," Archie yelled.

Betty took a second to take in the information. "Thats cool, and very interesting," Betty said. She thought about what a small world it was, but realized it was just a small town.

"Hey, come over, so we don't have to yell like this," Archie yelled and let out a laugh.

"Will do," Betty said. She shut her window and headed down the stairs. Her mom asked her where she was going and because she knew that her mom didn't mind Archie, she told the truth. 

When Betty arrived at the a Andrew's house, she didn't hesitate to walk upstairs to his bedroom. She had done that a million times before.

"Hey Betty," Jughead said.

"Hey Jug, Archie, what's up," Betty said.

"Not much, we were just talking about our younger selves," Jughead responded.

"And pondered as to why we made some of the decisions that we did," Archie added.

"Hey, trying to burn down my school was accidental," Jughead defended.

"I'm sorry, did you just say you tried to burn down your school," Betty laughed.

"It was an accident, I swear. I was playing with the science lab chemicals and, well, some stuff spilled," Jughead said.

"Right, spilled. Not dropped," Betty teased.

"I swear on my life," Jughead said.

Betty was comfortable in the room, so she took a seat on Archie's bed, where Jughead was also sitting. For what seemed like hours, they told stories about their younger selves and their more recent selves. The whole time, Betty couldn't help but notice, her and Jughead were both slouching on the bed, arms touching. Betty also couldn't help but notice that whenever their arms touched, Jughead made the move to shift closer to her. Each time a story was told, eruptions of laughter sounded from the room and Betty and Jughead got closer and closer.

"So you just farted in class, just like that," Jughead laughed as Betty told the story of when she farted in the seventh grade.

"No, okay, here's how it went. My friends and I were laughing about something, and one of my friends laughs is so funny, almost like a little mouse, and I started laughing at that and boom. I just farted," Betty said, recalling the embarrassing moment.

"And the best part is, because we were sitting next to each other, when people asked who it was you pinned it on me!" Archie exclaimed.

"So you farted, and blamed it on someone else. What a classic four year old story," Jughead laid with laughter. "Farting is natural though, you have to have a more embarrassing story than that."

"Well, I've got one," Archie said. 

He went into an in depth explanation of how a teacher was helping with something on his laptop and he closed his Google tab and a text from him to Kevin of a naked lady appeared right in front of his teacher's eyes. Betty and Jughead burst out laughing.

Betty loved the quality time with an old friend and a new friend. But she very secretly hoped that the new friend was more than just a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for a short chapter, I'm really tired and from what I wrote, I hope you get the picture of the scene. No need for me to explain every single story told, the most important part is just realizing that Archie isn't meant to be an ass in this story and Betty and Jughead get a little closer in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

After Betty went home, she laid in bed and thought about Jughead. She knew that her and Jughead only made physical contact because they were laughing so much and constantly moving. She bought about how he probably had girls lining up for him on the Southside and how she would never have a chance with him. That didn't change the fact that she still liked him, though. 

▫️

Later that evening, Betty was getting ready for bed. She just came out of the bathroom and was changed into pajamas and was about to get into bed so that she could read a book and have a nice night in. 

She heard a tap on the window and went over to look at what could possibly be at her window. To her surprise, it was Jughead. 

Betty opened the window so that he could climb in. 

"Hey there, Juliet," he said. 

Betty let out a laugh, "this is a true Romeo move. Have you been at Archie's all day?"

"Yeah, the Serpents my age are all apart of a deal that I wasn't exactly keen to be a part of. So I skipped out and came to the Northside for as long as I could," Jughead said. Any other time he would have just let out a simple, 'yeah' but he wanted to get closer to Betty. 

"Wow. So is being a Serpent quite dangerous?" Betty asked. She, too, wanted to get closer to Jughead. 

"Yeah, I mean it you want it to be. I love the Serpents because nothing is forced on you. If you don't want to do a deal or something, you don't have to be a part of it," Jughead told her. 

Betty was very curious about the Serpents, and never really had the opportunity to ask about it. "What kind of deals?" she asked. She knew they dealt weed, but she was curious as to what he would say. 

"Come on Betts, you know," Jughead said as he took a seat in a chair that Betty had in her room. Betty took that opportunity to sit down too, so she sat on the windowsill. 

"Weed?" she said, with a doubtful tone in her voice Incase she was wrong. 

"Yeah, and I bet you're curious if we do anything else. We don't, I promise," Jughead assured. 

"So are the Serpents as dangerous as most Northsiders think they are?" she asked. 

"Betty, I get the feeling you don't talk to Southsiders that much, you sure do have a lot of questions. But to answer, no. Serpents are like family. The Serpents are better parents to me then my own mom and dad are," he told her. 

"Wow, I do have so many more questions, but I'll lay off," Betty said. "For tonight," she added with a cheeky grin. 

Jughead smiled at that. "So what about you. What's life like at the Cooper household?" he asked. 

"Very strict. Which -oh my God!- reminds me. If my mom caught you in here I'm dead. Almost literally!" Betty exclaimed. 

"Well then, I might just stay for another hour," Jughead grinned. 

"No Jughead, I'm serious. My mom is crazy strict," Betty said with a pleading tone. 

"Come on, Betts. Live a little. Break some rules. Invite boys to your room. Just live," Jughead said. 

"I can't live when I'm living with my mom," Betty said. 

"Fine then. But there's Pop's, and school and wherever else you like to go," Jughead said. "You don't have to be perfect, around me at least." 

"Jug," she breathed. 

"I'll go, so that you won't worry about your mom, but before I go," Jughead started. He made his way to the windowsill and Betty stood up to give him room to leave. 

"What?" she asked. Her and Jughead were pressed against each other. "What,?" she asked again. 

Jughead room his opportunity and landed his lips on hers. It took Betty a second to comprehend what was happening before she kissed him back. She put her hand on his cheek and then, just like that, it was over. 

"Jug-" she was cut off. 

"You deserve to live a little, Betts," and just like that, he disappeared out the window. 

After he left, Betty was stood in her room, shocked. She couldn't believe that Jughead liked her like that. She couldn't believe Jughead acted upon it, and kissed her. 

Betty had kissed someone before. Trevor, who she was tying to recruit for the school paper, had asked her out once, and they shared a kiss. But looking back, her kiss with Trev was absolutely nothing compared to the one she shared with Jughead. 

She slipped under the covers and attempted to go to bed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do that after what just happened. 

Betty eventually fell asleep, thinking about Jughead, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bughead!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

At school on Monday, Betty was bursting to tell Veronica. She hadn't heard from Jughead on Sunday, which was normal because they didn't exchange numbers. 

When lunch came around, Veronica stared the conversation. 

"Betty, you've looked like you're about to burst all day," she said. 

"Jughead kissed me," she blurted out and immediately covered her mouth with her hands. 

"WHAT?!" Veronica exclaimed. 

"Yeah, he was with Archie next door then came over then we talked for like five minutes then he kissed me and left," Betty blurted.

"Oh my God!" Veronica exclaimed. "Well, do you like him?"

"Yeah, I mean I do. But I don't know if he's a player and kisses every girl once, or if he likes me. I really don't know anything about dating and stuff," Betty admitted. 

"Well, has he talked to you since. When was it, by the way," Veronica asked. 

Kevin appeared out of nowhere and joined the conversation. "What was what?" 

"Jughead kissed her. Okay now go on," Veronica said, leaning forward. She lived for drama and gossip. 

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed. 

"Yeah, he did. It was on Saturday. And he hasn't talked to me since because we don't have each other's numbers nor do we have any morning classes together," Betty said. 

"Wow, but don't look for him. Let him come to you," Kevin said. 

"Kev's right. If you were worried about him being a player, he's not if he comes after you. You have to let the guy make the first move," Veronica advised. 

"Noted," Betty said. 

"Oh my God, he's coming. Okay act normal. Talk about science," Kevin blurted. 

"Why science," Veronica asked. 

"I like science," Kevin said. 

Jughead then joined the conversation. "Why would you like science?" 

"It's interesting. Everyone off my grill. I can like whatever class I want," he said. 

Betty let a small laugh out. 

"Hey Betts, can I talk to you," Jughead said. 

"Yeah sure," she replied. 

He guided her out of the cafeteria and into the Blue and Gold room. Betty took a seat on top of a table and Jughead stood by her. 

"So Saturday. . ." she started. 

"Yeah. Saturday," Jughead said. "Look, Betts, I'm not a player, nor do I have Southside girls lining up for me. That's what I think you think. Correct?" 

"Well, not exactly," Betty said. 

"Well I'm not. I don't go around kissing random girls. I kiss girls that I like," he said and looked at her lips. 

"Jug," she breathed out. She often found herself at a loss for words around him. Whenever he said something romantic, she couldn't think of a response. 

"I like you, Betty," Jughead said. "And I hope you can say the same about me."

"Oh Jug, of course I like you," Betty admitted. 

Jughead looked at her and smiled. "Well then-" he started.

He leaned down to her. "Are you going to kiss me again," Betty asked. 

"Would you just shut up and let me kiss you," Jughead said. 

"But-"

"Shh," Jughead whispered as he leaned down to kiss her. 

They locked lips for a few seconds, letting   
their hands wrap around each other. 

After their kiss, Betty then wondered what that meant for them. 

"Jug, what is this?" she asked. 

"Well, Betty Cooper, what do you want this to be?" he asked. 

"I don't know, I've never really done the whole dating thing before," Betty told him. 

"So this is a dating thing," Jughead asked with a smirk. 

"Shut up, Jug. You know what I mean," Betty said. 

"Yeah, I get it. So to make this easy and in simplest terms: I like you. You like me. That's generally what boyfriends and girlfriends think of each other," Jughead said. 

"So. . . Jug, I'm incredibly and extremely awkward," Betty said. 

"Be my girlfriend," Jughead said. 

"Okay."

"Okay. And you're not awkward, you're cute," he said. 

The amount of butterflies in Betty's stomach almost physically hurt. She was so excited and bewildered by the moment. She couldn't believe that she, Betty Cooper, had a boyfriend. She really couldn't believe that her boyfriend was a Southside Serpent.


End file.
